I Don't Wanna Stop
by xXGagaGirlXx
Summary: Big Macca allows Jovi ten minutes on her own outside of the Heartbreak Hotel and as always with this little red-head, madness ensues. Slight hints at Aretha/Jovi.


**A/N: And so the randomness ensues once more. There must be something in the water. As always all alerts of Mary Sue'ness and reads/reviews are very much appreciated. I still don't own the show I'm afraid- not even the tour! Though, considering the casting rumours, that's probably not such a bad thing, bar one little bundle of cuteness XD Lyrics used are from the song I Don't Wanna Stop, by Ozzy Osbourne and belong to the Prince of Darkness, not me.  
Peace x**

It was just the right size for sailing a paper boat across, in fact one could probably have a decently timed paper boat race across the circumference of this puddle, were it not for the fact that its murky depths suggested there was so much sludge in the bottom of it that any nice crisp clean and white boat was bound to get pulled under and ruined. It looked fairly deep; Jovi had decided that a small frog would be perfectly happy and comfortable living in a puddle of this depth.

As if to prove her point, a small slimy head poked its eyes up through the surface of the water. Jovi who had been standing over the muddy puddle staring down at it from above grinned widely and crouched down, her legs bending out to the sides making her look, in her green tights and grey oversized sweater, a little like a frog herself.

"'lo," she greeted the frog, sucking in her cheeks and pouting at it in a fish like manner. "Wha's your name?" she asked the amphibian politely, reaching a grubby finger towards its green head to touch it. The frog gave a low croak and submersed itself under the water. "Well there's no need to be like that." Jovi huffed, "Was only tryin' to be nice."

With an almighty splash the frog sprung from the puddle, landing briefly on Jovi's foot, making her squeal with a mixture of surprise and delight. Two seconds later and another almighty leap and the frog was gone again, hopping away down the path.

"Wait!" Jovi called out to it, standing tall and hopping along herself after it. "I can't jump as fast as you can, you'll have to slow down!"

It was no good; the frog had disappeared from sight, no doubt wallowing peacefully in a new puddle.

The red head turned back on herself and began trudging back to where she had came from, inhaling deeply she smiled. There was nothing like the smell of fresh rain, it was strange, she thought to herself, how you missed the smallest of life's pleasures after living underground.

"Shit." She cursed out loud. The thought of underground had reminded her of her curfew. Big Macca had allowed her ten minutes above the surface, any longer than that and he had warned that there would be search parties sent out. That was the problem with being a Bohemian, Killer Queens army were always looking for an excuse to arrest you, so being out in the open, especially on your own, was a risky move.

As Jovi walked past the puddle in the direction of the Heartbreak, she looked back at it longingly. It had been forever since she'd jumped into a puddle. She looked down at her feet and smirked at the bright pink patent Dr. Martens shining back at her. They weren't hers; Cheeky Fairy had lent them to her under the promise that they would come back just as immaculate as they were when they'd left her sight.

Jovi chewed at her bottom lip, reasoning with herself that jumping in the puddle would be a bad idea. She began to step away from it, sighing deeply, her eyes flickering back and catching the glint of the water. "Oh…" Jovi whined, spinning around to look at it one more time.

"It's just no good," Jovi insisted, charging towards the puddle at full speed and leaping into it with force. Splash, splodge, splat as she jumped over and over again, the sludge from the bottom of the puddle now catapulting through the air and attaching itself to her clothing, arms, face and hair.

"Jovi?" Aretha's hands were placed firmly on her hips as she surveyed the teen with bemusement. "Uhm… Jov'?"

"_All my life I've been over the top, I don't know what I'm doing!_

_All I know is I don't wanna stop, all fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop-" _ Jovi yelled in her unmelodic tone, her raspy voice making the song sound more like a sports chant and her continued leaping about making her gasp for breath mid line.

"JOVI!" Aretha struggled to shout through her restrained laugh. She grinned as the young girl stopped suddenly and looked up, a deer caught in headlights expression on her face. "You've been gone for twenty minutes, Macca sent me to find you. What on earth hap-"

"_You're either in or in the way, don't make me, I don't wanna stop!" _Jovi began to sing again, this time turning as she stomped, her arms extended and twirling around with her. "_Why don't they ev-_OOF!" her right leg entangled with her left Jovi slipped, landing with a thud on her bottom. A peel of giggles escaped her lips as she looked up at the bewildered face of Aretha. "Oh… 'iya." She flashed an innocent smile. "Was just on my way home and I erm…"

Aretha raised an eyebrow, "Cheeks is going to kill you!" she pointed to the now mud sodden boots that Jovi wore. "So will Macca! Look at the bloody state of you." Aretha stepped forwards, holding out her hand to help the young Bohemian up.

"Well," Jovi gnashed her teeth at the hand in front of her, "It's no fun being in trouble on my own." Taking Aretha's hand she tugged hard, pulling the older Bohemian off her feet and into the puddle beside her. Aretha gave a yelp as she fell.

"Why you little…" Aretha's angry expression cracked into a chuckle, scooping up a handful of sludge from the bottom of the puddle she threw it at Jovi and snorted. "Take that!"

Jovi pounced on her, pushing her backwards into the puddle and pinning her down. "Truce?" she looked down at the woman sincerely. Aretha contemplated the offer for a moment and then nodded slowly. Jovi smiled delicately and leant forwards, her lips pursed. Aretha mimicked Jovi and leant upwards, their lips brushing against each others.

"Oof!" Jovi scrubbed a handful of mud into Aretha's cropped her, making her retract in shock at the cold sludge now dripping down her head. Jovi gave an almighty belly laugh, clutching at her side as she watched Aretha quickly become pissed off.

"Just when I think you're beginning to mature Jovi!"


End file.
